Freezer Burn
by nochenada
Summary: The day was not going as Danny had planned, but nothing ever did. This shouldn't have surprised him. (Danny whump, potential Steve whump and sprinkled bromance.)
1. Prisoners

**Okay okay okay, im starting a new H50 story with good intentions! I mean it is prime story-making time. So here goes just a bromancey, whump story (as I do). **

**Running away from my Gears of War responsibilities, (I will continue that).**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN'A THANG.**

**Freezer Burn CH 1: Prisoners**

"We got a hit, guys!" Kono voiced, over the arguing couple making their way into headquarters.

"Do tell, Kono. I'm getting tired of Superseal of trying to explain earlier events. Making my headache worse." Danny said with a loud huff, in visible distress, gesturing to his bandaged skull.

"How you feeling Danny?" Kono smirked, happy to see the blond up and complaining.

"Never better, just wanna close this case. Today, preferably."

"Okay. Well, our suspect, let's just say he wasn't too fond of Chin and I's interrogative techniques. Spit out an address real fast."

"Nice work." Steve said, with a slight apologetic stare in Danny's direction.

"Turns out, this guy has a base of his own. His own ohana, right down on Molokai."

"The hell are we waiting here then, let's go." Danny urged.

**~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~**

_5 hours earlier_

This was not part of Danny's plan.

Not at all.

One, he wasn't driving his own car. Two, he wanted to approach the suspect smoothly but Steve was never good at that. And three, he now sat in a car, no, HIS car, with a very careless and dangerous driver driving 100 miles per hour. SO yeah, this was definitely not part of his plan. But his days never went by the way he planned them to go so this shouldn't have surprise him.

"Hey Fast and Furious, slow down, I would actually like to come out of this unscathed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Don't worry Danny were only going 96."

Danny sarcastically chuckled at the statement.

"ONLY? Well you see, Commander, I have a daughter and I like safety so I'm more of a lower than 60 kinda guy."

"Well change your preferences," Steve said as he made a sharp left turn, on the suspect's tail.

"Oh sure whatever you say. I'm just gonna-" Danny stopped mid sentence as the car jerked left then right again.

"WHOA WHOA WHO, you trying to run everything over?!"

"We can't lose him Danny, and it was just a squirrel, or something."

"I was right. You are heartless with humans AND your own Neanderthal species."

Steve rolled his eyes at the statement. He needed to pay attention to his current situation. He had this guy. He scrunched up his nose as he made another hard left turn, he heard a thud to his right.

"That'd be my arm." He heard Danny remark. They were getting closer to the docks. Shots started being fired at them from the car in front. Just then the car sounded a clink and a loud pop and the car jerked violently.

By this point, it wasn't going as Steve had planned either.

"The wheel popped," Steve grunted.

"YEAH I GOT THAT!" Danny yelled back, "AND IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME CUZ YOU ARE DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC. HOW ARE YOU GONNA SLOW DOWN NOW Mr. 'I'M ONLY GOING 96' ARE YOU GONNA SUPER SEAL DOUBLE O SEVEN YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS?!"

Steve's eyes widened.

_Oh no._

Mcgarret swerved the car off the dock and into the open ocean.

Before Danny could even realize that they were flying through the air his head rammed into the dash and he knew nothing.

The car dove into the blue with a big splash and was now slowly sinking down. Steve, fortunately enough, was ok. He struggled with his seatbelt and he shot nervous glances at the unconscious Danny. Danny was slumped over and his face was bloody. Steve ripped his seatbelt off its buckle and as he was about to grab Danny, one of the windows cracked and gave. Water flushed in and before Steve knew it he was underwater.

_OH NO._

His foot was stuck! The force of the crash had wedged his foot under the pedals, pinned. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, desperately trying to maneuver his foot out. With another hard yank he pulled his foot out. Not now, God, not now. Steve let the light headed feeling pass. He frantically undid Danny's buckle and took the unconscious detective by the armpits and pushed out of the car.

He needed to breathe.

He kicked and kicked until his head finally broke the surface. He place Danny's head on his shoulder and it lolled lifelessly to the side. He put two fingers to Danny's neck and was met with a strong pulse. He could feel Danny's light breath's on his neck, very much alive.

He swam over to the docks and carried Danny over to the high edge of an empty unloading pier. He got out, tiredly and heavily.

"Alright Danny, come on, wake up." Steve lightly tapped the blond's cheeks, trying to rouse him. A small cough sounded. Water spluttering from Danny's mouth as he rolled over to his side.

"Thrs all-urr 'ault," Danny managed to mumble. "Ow."

Steve looked around and saw the red and blue lights in the distance. They had caught the suspect.

At least one thing had gone their way.

He saw two figures out in the distance coming his way, most likely Kono and Chin. He waved them over.

"Get a bus!" He yelled. Chin gave a thumbs up and Steve saw the ambulance making it's way up the road.

**~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~**

_Present_

They had made it to the location. They came up to be what it seemed of the remnants of an old shack. Just wood and a tin roof.

"So much for a 'base'," Mcgarret said, breaking the silence.

"Hey Danny, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, let's hurry up, I wanna go home." Danny blatantly state, sliding on his gloves.

The walked into the shack, guns unholstered, ready for anything unexpected. There wasn't much, there was nothing. Just another door. Steve approached the door, looking at Danny. Danny pointed his gun towards the entrance, and gave a nod of approval. Steve opened the door.

It was a freezer, with boxes stacked on each other. Danny headed in, opening the boxes with his gun.

"It's nothing, just a bunch of food." Steve came in after him, shivering with the unexpected burst of cold.

"So much for closing the case today."

"Hey, we'd probably be done by now if you hadn't gone all Death Race, I also wouldn't have this minor concussion."

As Steve was about to shoot something smart back they heard a click. They turned to face the door, only to see it closed.

Shit.

Steve ran up to the door and frantically slammed the door. The door was locked from the inside out. No knobs, nothing.

They had been locked in the freezer.

**MMMMMMKKKKKK, that shall be it for today. Oh and lotsa sorry's for the weird set up of this chapter with all the time nonsense. Hope you folks like it, don't hesitate to review. 'Til next time…**

**-nochenada**


	2. Boreal

**YAYAYAYAYAY actually putting up a chapter soon! Hooray for extra time! (maybe I should be studying o.o) Anyways...prepare for one of the boy's hurts this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Freezer Burn: CH 2 Boreal**

"Danny." Steve breathed.

"No, don't tell me. We are locked in a icebox at only God knows what temperature. Which I'm pretty sure is some negative degree." Danny simply voiced.

"Yeah." Steve responded. He checked his phone only to be met with no bars.

"No signal either."

This counted as one of the few moments Danny wished he wasn't right. A tiny, small part, thought that this was really the end of the day. Just checking out a place then maybe finding something useful, closing the case and getting home around eleven pm. But Danny was never that lucky.

Literally. His life had been an entire paradox of complexities and contradictions just driving him near the edge of insanity.

"That's just fantastic, huh Steven? We are stuck in a freezer in the middle of Hawaii. Which has record high temperatures, let me tell you, for the damn heat!" Danny described incredulously, smiling at Steve in sarcastic content. Until then, Danny hadn't realized how cold it was in the freezer, and it was definitely living up to its name.

"It's okay Danny, I'll get us out of this. There should be some kind of thermometer or thermostat in here, look for it." During Danny's small rant Steve had been busy focusing on a plan to get them out. If not that, just keeping them alive until Kono and Chin managed to find them. Temperature, temperature was important. If Danny wasn't going to shut up, at least he could help both of them by finding the thermometer (while also helping him keep his body temp. up by moving.)

"Sure anything you want." Danny rummaged through the boxes in a vain attempt of finding the damn little contraption. After a few cold minutes later, the thing decided to make its appearance.

"Found it. You know, I don't know how this is gonna help us get out."

"Just read it." Steve said, flustered at Danny's impatience.

"Uhm, looks around -20 degrees celsius Steve."

"Is there an adjustment knob on it?" Danny saw the little nob, maybe they would go home soon.

"How far up does it go?" Danny turned it all the way up, the thermometer only reached to 1 degree celsuis.

"1 c."

"Good, that should buy us and the team some time to get us out of her-" Steve was interrupted mid-sentence by a russelling on the other side of the door.

"Enjoying your stay?" Steve heard the unfamiliar voice say.

_Where did he come from? Who the hell was this guy?_

"Don't worry, you're stay shouldn't last too long." Then all he heard was a pair of footsteps and, out of the blue, water started raining on them.

"What the hell?!" He heard Danny yell. "Great this is just great! Fucking sprinklers in the freezer, who would've thought of that? You know, let's just install this just in case the freezer spontaneously catches flame!" Danny really couldn't believe it. They were being showered in a walk-in fridge.

"Danny, this is bad."

"Really, SuperSEAL, I hadn't noticed?!"

"No Danny, this is really bad." Steve's voice hardened.

"What is it Steve?" Danny asked, snapped out of his rant mode, and now brow furrowed in deep concern.

"We are soaked, we are in freezing water. We are in about 33 degree (F) temperatures. We only have about 30 minutes until hypothermia sets it, and we fall into shock..."

"And die?" Danny hypothetically asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dammit." Steve cursed, kicking the door. He pulled out his gun and shot at the door, only for the bullet to ricochet off of it and nearly hit him.

"Shit Steve."

Steve really had no clue of what to do. All ideas had flown out the window with the water, that still persistently rained down on them. He shivered, and could see the slight chatter of Danny's teeth.

All of a sudden everything had gotten very small for Danny. Everything became very real. He could feel the amount of boxes surrounding him, his soaked clothes, the intense cold finding its way to his core, and his frosting breaths. The room had gotten about 100x smaller in 30 seconds. He swallowed unable to cope with the confinement. His breathes began to quicken and he could visibly see them do so, which was even more strange. He started to shake from both the cold and the on coming panic attack. Oh God.

Danny's distress radiated off him like a mild scent and Steve immediately went over to him. Took his shoulders in his hands, holding him in place, and looking at him in the eye.

"It's okay, Danno, you're okay. Gotta calm down for me babe." But Danny couldn't calm down, he couldn't BREATHE. It seemed so simple but he couldn't do it right 'cause it was too damn cold and small in there.

"Oh God, Steve." Danny managed to mumble before stepping away from Steve's grasp and, in a dizzy spell, tripping over a box and landing on his back. His chest felt so tight, he was going to die. He could feel his blood pulsing in his neck, fast and unsteady. He wanted out, right fucking now would be great too. Steve took Danny's hand.

"Danny, look at me." Steve voice broke it's way through his panicked trance.

"It's okay buddy. Tell me about the '86 Met's lineup."

"No use I can't...breathe." Danny said, struggling for a breath.

"You can do it." Steve said, fully anticipating the speech.

"Uhm, uhm, , uh" Danny began reciting, along with a small hand gesture and all, which was interrupted by a small cough. "Sorry Steve."

"No reason to say sorry buddy, no reason at all." Steve said with a spidery smile ghosting on his lips, seeing Danny immediately relax (a bit).

"It's really cold." Steve had just realized how cold it was at Danny's statement. It was blizzard in Antarctica freezing. And the sprinklers had only recently stopped. He could see Danny shivering violently. Steve shivered along with him. There soaked clothes didn't make it any better. Steve, only knowing one more way to keep warm, stood up.

"Where you goin?" Danny asked worriedly, in slight fear of being left alone.

"No where, Danno." He walked over and around so he stood, hovering, above Danny's head. He kneeled down and took Danny by the shoulders and cautiously pulled him close to the wall of the room. He sat down and placed Danny on top of him. He held Danny close to his body, gently keeping him there by latching his arms under the blonde's armpits.

SEAL training taught him that body contact was an effective way to treat hypothermia. This way, both of them could prevent it.

"I want my old car." Steve frowned in confusion at the smaller man's statement.

"what?" He questioned.

"My car, it's at the bottom of the ocean now. Mermaids probably going crazy over it but that's not too bad. Color was overrated anyways. I want my old car back." Danny simply explained.

"Sure thing, Danno." Steve responded, concern upping a notch. He hugged Danny a bit tighter, hoping that Kono and Chin would find them soon.

**This chapter took way longer than expected. I underestimated the research I had to do for this. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I actually put a pretty good amount of effort into this. Promise intense bromantic whump nest chapter! Don't hesitate review, give me your thoughts! 'Til next time...**

** -nochenada**


	3. Hell

**Okies so this took me a while to update, sorry! Everyone thank HonoluluGal for this update. But here I am! Summer has commenced and writing time is in abundance!**

**DISCLAIMER: UHMMMMMM**

**Freezer Burn: CH 3: Hell Frozen Over**

"Chin!" Kono yelled to her cousin.

"hey cuz, where is Steve and Danny?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kono said, distress seeping throught her teeth.

"I pinpointed a location from our guy, and they left around and hour ago and they are a no-show."

Chin gazed at his coursing worriedly.

"I think we should head over too."

H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50

"I can't feel my feet. That sucks." Danny faintly said, laughing slightly.

Danny had not said anything in a whole 3 minutes. The sentence had broken through the fog of silence and it was unnerving. Steve disregarded it and also realized he couldn't feel his feet either. They had been in there long enough to bypass the pain of being cold straight into the numbness. Steve rubbed his hands against Danny's biceps.

"Every…thing is…gonna…be…ok-k-kay, Danno." Steve's teeth chattered as he spoke.

The only response was a violent tremble.

"Hey Danny, ta…lk to…me"

"Ab-bout?"

"Anything."

"Well it's really cold in-in here."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"And…I'd really kill…for some…malasadas." Danny laughed. Steve couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"Hey…what…time is it?"

Steve couldn't help but frown in same curiosity He brought his numb hand to his eyes; watch reading 8:13. It had been an entire 9 minutes in the freezer. Already too long.

"Hey Steve, I need to go pick up Gracie." Danny clumsily tried to pry away Steve hands from under his arms because today was his pickup day and Steve was holding him down. Why was he doing that?

"Let me go Steven!" He huffed in frustration.

Steve did not know what to do. As much as Steve wanted to be gentle with Danny, he was making it very difficult.

"You gotta calm down Danny, it's not even your day." Steve tried to work some sense into Danny, but it was obviously not working as Danny continued to struggle against his grip. Then, with an unexpected amount of force, Danny shooted out of Steve's hold.

"I have to go Steven!"

Why was it so damn cold? Danny thought. He shot open his eyes, everything hitting him like a brick wall.

Lead. Island. _Freezer. _Danny stood, legs wobbling beneath him.

"Shit." He said, breath fogging in the process.

Steve was also standing by this time.

'Si'down Danny." Danny looked at Steve, at first in annoyance then in confusion.

"Bossy." Steve smirked at the statement. Happy that Danny still had some bravado even in the situation. Danny had full view of Steve in this position and he looked awful. Hair was frosting at the edges (from the water) and the contours of his cheeks look slightly gray. He also stood there shivering. He walked to Steve and they slowly went back into their original position almost falling in the process. An entire 10 minutes passed by. 19 minutes in the freezer. Danny had stopped talking.

"Hey Danny." Steve shook the smaller man's body.

No response.

"Danno?" Steve said again and only sound was the chilling of the freezer and Danny's shallow breathing which he hadn't noticed before. Danny's conditioning had been deteriorating right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. He put his hand on Danny's neck and waited. And waited a little more until he felt the light drum on his fingers.

Slow, weak pulse and shallow breathing.

He shook Danny again.

Unconsciousness.

Danny was going down hill, fast.

Bodily contact was no longer working. Both of their bodies were freezing. Steve could feel himself begin to feel sleepy. There wasn't much time left for either of them.

And 3 more minutes ticked by then a bang came.

"Boss?! Boss?! You in there?!"

Kono!

"I'm here!" He whispered. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"KONO WE'RE IN HERE!"

"We're coming, hang on!" There was a lot of noise at the door. And a sound of a gunshot followed by a curse from Kono.

"Just hold on a little longer." It was Chin this time.

Then there was silence. No more noise. No more attempts of salvation. They had left? No. Yes. Why would they leave? At the back of Steve's mind he knew all those thoughts were rational but the cold didn't allow for rationality. Then, all of a sudden, Danny's body went rigid. And just like that, Danny's body was over taken by convulsions. Steve couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"Steve move away from the door." He heard Chin said, but he sounded so far away. He must be pretty far from the door. He eyelids were drooping and Danny continued to seize on top of him. And a horrible wrenching noise sounded, Steve's senses were in overdrive and everything was white.

All hell had broken loose.

**Okay this is kindov an awkward chapter and things are going crazy! Promise things will be under control next chapter. Maybe. IDK. Sure. Kay, click that cute little review button and tell me what you think. ∆. 'Til next time…**

** -nochenada**


	4. REM

**Alright so I know it's almost been a year and I honestly have nothing to say but OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYONE WHY DO I SUCK AT THIS FANFIC THING UGGGHH **

**but I mean here I am now so here it goes**

**DISCLAIMER: oh you know**

**Ch. 4: REM Cycles**

And then Steve woke up.

He WOKE UP.

As in he had priorly fallen asleep because it was so damn cold in that damn industrial freezer. How he fell asleep so easily was explainable but the fact that he simply DID was scary. And he wasnt sure if he had wished that dream was real. But he did wish that he did not have to wake up to such a cold reality. He opened his eyes and remembered the body he had left on top of him, which was speaking at the present time and not convulsing or unconscious. At least that was one good thing.

"Hey St-Steve? STE-VE?!" Came out of an obviously distressed Danny "Hey babe come o-on this is no time to pull for some circadian rhythm ty-type of shit. Pl-please?" Danny sounded so small and sad, Steve just wanted to wrap his arms around him and almost kiss him on that dumb blonde head. Instead he cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I think I fell asleep." He managed.

"You th-think? You think?! Jesus H. Christ Mcgarrett what the hell is the matter with you? You had me scared half to death or should I say most to death because I'm already almost there!"

"We're not dy-dying Danny" Steve winced at the stutter.

"Th-that's comforting." Danny muttered followed by a hollow silence.

"Don't go to sleep again okay?" Danny broke. As much as Danny could get real freakin annoyed of Steve he was really concerned. Well not really concerned, mostly scared as much as he didn't want to admit it. When it got quiet, Danny almost had another stupid panic attack, maybe even a heart attack . Just the silence was so deep he could stab it with a knife, or maybe an ice pick would be more appropriate. But either way it was terrifying.

All it was, was that he was talking and Steve no longer was, and they were both borderline or already hypothermic and losing consciousness was not a generally good sign. So when Steve stopped moving and speaking, it called for a little more than mild alarm.

"I won't, Danno" Steve replied. "When did I fall asleep Danny."

"After I stood up I think. You got really comfortable when we sat back down. And you thought I had pro-problems" Danny almost laughed.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked. Steve was surprised that he had woke up, and after a dream as real as that, it was a question he was itching to ask.

"Me. I-I'm fantastic Steven."

Steven. Danny was either really pissed or really tired or both. None of which were good things. Steve placed two fingers to Danny's neck, seemingly again. His pulse was moderately slow and a bit weak but still there.

"Hey SuperSEAL, I'm not dead, or dying, like you said."

"Just checking." Steve decided to keep that nightmarish scene from his sleep out of present conversation.

"But really, how do you feel Danny?"

"Well I still can't really feel my feet. Uhm, my knee is killing me for some odd reason, might've done something when I tripped. Uhm my hands hurt. And is it just getting hard to breathe in here?" Danny coughed, his mouth all of a sudden getting very dry and his throat constricting. He turned to look at Steve, but there was about three of him.

"This must be some really bad dream, there are way to many of y-you" Now Steve was fully awake and alert. Danny was having another panic attack.

"Hey buddy, come one what the 86-"

"I can't do that Steve." Danny's breathing began picking up.

"C-can't focus." Danny was so confused on why he could not recite something he was sure was stuffed in his head for the longest time. He couldn't, and he was also freakin cold and his lungs seemed to be pulling back into him. And goddamn he just needed to BREATHE.

And Steve, for once, had no idea of what to do.

**~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~**

Chin and Kono were on there way when they were met with a bit of a stall. Of course, the cousins had gone on the helicopter in full trust that everything would go their way. There only concentration was to get to Molokai and find Steve and Danny.

It wasn't until they stepped down on the island and their pilot was shot and ski-masked men outnumbered and held them at gun point did they realize this case was more complicated than they had originally imagined.

And Steve and Danny would have to wait.

**OKAAAY THERE WE ARE MY LOYAL READERS. Man I don't think many of you expected this. I actually didn't until a few days ago. But I wanted to make this story a bit longer just for the sake of plot aaaand maybe whump ;). But yes, alas Steve was only dreaming or having a nightmare idk. THE BOYS ARE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET. HAHAH THEY CANT ESCAPE MY WHUMP PLOT SO EASILY. Anyhow, things are starting to get a little more chilly(sorry I had to) But I hope you guys liked it. Def won't abandon this story. **

**Til' next time...**

**~nochenada**


	5. Sunshine

**Hello my friends sorry if the last chapter felt a little hasty or rushed! I just tried to whip up a mild bridge chapter for the good stuff to come! Everyone who is still with this, GOD BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOULS. Cyber hugs for all of you! But yes, here's a definite, more in depth, chapter to hopefully answer some questions and really get this story back together...**

**oh yes, and please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes (because I know that they were a bit abundant in the last chapter o.o)**

**DISCLAIMER: :3**

**Ch 5: Sunshine**

Kono and Chin had their hands up and open.  
A broad shouldered and tall man approached them, a thick haole rhetoric coating his tongue.  
"The dynamic duo arrives." His tone was slicing, almost a faint satisfied smile.

"Where is Steve and Danny?"

Kono was not going to waste time. She could care less about any flowery language he had to offer. She wanted answers, now would be best.  
But she also knew she was at the mercy of these assholes which put a few setbacks on her goals.

"You mean the short loud one and his body guard? They're dead."

"You're lying." Chin wasn't one to play games either, an undeniable trait the cousins held in common.

"You need a body? An autopsy? A report? For godsakes, death does not have to be on paper to be real.

Chin laughed slightly.

"You definitely didn't kill them. That would be a sloppy move. You don't even know their names, but you knew they were police. Too bad for you, they are part of the five 0 task force and-"

"Don't tell me, they are high up in their ranks and I'll be sentenced to life in prison? I'm not too worried about that. Things seem to be going my way" The man shot back, grinning as he pointed to his group of 5 other Caucasian men.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kono frowned, unsure of his intentions by this point.

"_Death_."  
He smiled as he raised his gun and fired.  
~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~  
Steve thought and thought. Every idea flashing through his head as he attempted to bring anything to mind that could possibly help Danny.  
He snatched Danny up and turned him around.

Not until then had he seen how terrible Danny actually looked. His face was incredibly pale, cheeks , lips, and finger tips nearly taking a bluish tint . His eyes were shut tight with anxiety and his blonde hair was more white, as it seemed to be slightly frosted over.  
It was not a comforting view.

Steve grabbed Danny's chin and forced his head up.

"Hey Danny, _look_ at me." Danny seemed to be completely separated from reality as he did not even _twitch_ in response.

Steve also realized Danny had stopped shaking, and was scarily still and also realized he too had stopped. Only his harsh, labored breathing cut through the statue like feeling the freezer had taken over.

"Danno." Steve continued, using the endeared name on purpose. And Danny's eyes shot open and his breathing picked up even more.

_**Shit**_.

"Danny please, you gotta breathe"

"I'm s-sorry Steve, jus tell, tell Grace-" Danny didnt get to finish his whisper before he closed his eyes and went completely limp.

Danny really did want to respond. He really did. The way Steve sounded so desperate as he asked him to breathe was heart-breaking but no matter how much he willed himself to do something, he _couldn't_. All he could do was close his eyes and concentrate on the ever growing throb in his head. He knew it was his concussion and that it was acting up because he wasn't getting enough oxygen due to the fact that he couldn't open his lungs correctly. He nearly cried because it was so damn _ironic_ that he could make sense of all that yet not take in a proper breath. And then Steve used the damn 'Danno' on him and he could feel his eyes water because by this point his chest felt like it was on fire and his little Gracie was out there and he was in here so damn cold and hopeless. So, of course, he tried to tell Steve to tell Grace something but before he could everything went white.

Luckily, he fell onto Steve and escaped smashing his face on the floor. Steve frantically checked his pulse. A quick and irregular rhythm greeted the SEAL. This definitely was bad. Although Danny was just passed out, Steve was not sure if he would get him to wake up again. Of course, it still made sense that Danny would faint. A panic attack on top of borderline hypothermia and a concussion are heavy stressors on the body. But despite the rationale, Steve couldn't help but worry.  
Steve also wasn't feeling too hot himself.  
He almost laugh at the unintentional pun.  
Steve felt sleep tugging at his eyelids but his mind screamed the opposite. He could NOT fall asleep, especially after already doing it once. He could not fail Danny with this. Steve felt guilty.  
No. Steve WAS guilty. He had brought Danny into this mess of a case. He knew the dangers. The damn people they were after were obviously sadistic hell raisers, the scum of the Earth. He should've known the follow through would be potentially life threatening given the fact that these psychopaths had already killed 6 people with no real motive but rather simply killing for the sake of it. But Steve's heart won out and the team continued to investigate for those victims. Steve was a crusader for justice and so was Danny, Five-0. And they had won a few, already cracked down on two of the total 10 suspects, yet again at the expense of Danny's well-being. But they had. So, logically, this really wasn't all his fault. Logically, Danny made his own decisions too and pressed on alongside Steve. But the logic didn't mean that Steve couldn't feel. And he did, he really freakin did.

And the way Danny ended saying "tell Grace". What _would_ he tell Her? That her Dad died in his arms because he was so damn incabable of keeping them out of trouble? That he was sorry that he didn't know what to do at such a critical moment in his short little life? Or maybe he would just die here with Danny instead.

_**No**_.

He was gonna get them out of this, no matter how much he really wanted to hug Danny and leave the conscious world. No matter how much his body _hurt_ with movement and how much of his body felt completely _numb_ at the same time.

But before he could think of another plan to better his and his partner's predicament,everything became dark, the door screeched, and there was a streak of sunshine.  
~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~  
Chin cried out as he felt the bullet pierce his leg. Kono couldn't decide whether to lunge at the man and strangle him or lean by her fallen ohana.  
She decided on the latter. Kneeling down by her bleeding cousin, she put her hands over his wounded calf.

"Don't worry. Only a flesh wound. I just wanted to show you that we aren't messing around." The mans tone got colder "we never were."

And that's when Kono knew these were the men they were investigating. It made sense that they would live on this part of the island. They were part of the big ten, (missing 2, which she was also a bit weary of) and she knew that they would not hesitate to kill her or Chin. Even more, she knew they would not let them go peacefully. It all made sense.  
"You psychotic assholes!"

The man, or rather Jeffrey Kinser, smiled his white toothed smile.

"Do you want me to shoot his _other_ leg."  
It wasn't really a question. Kono threw her cousin's  
arm over her shoulder and lifted him up.

"Good. Teamwork will help speed up the process. "  
He began to walk and Kono, half carrying Chin, followed. The man seemed to be bringing them farther away from any kind of civilization, and in the direction of Danny and Steve's location. Which was a more positive sign, because they would find the other half of the team and have a chance at escape. Then again, Kono didn't know what shape the big six had left them in. Maybe they were dead. She shivered the terrible thought away. Before she could go on thinking they reached a small shed.  
This was definitely the place.  
"Welcome home." Kinser cackled, receiving a few chuckles from the rest of his team.  
They reached the door and one of the men opened the one sided contraption.  
And Kono and Chin felt the trembling gust of icy air.  
**  
****Alrighty my dear readers I end it there! Hahah cliffhanger? Yes no? I hope the plot and everything is starting to puzzle up. Five-0 always have to deal with some crazy people! I wanted to go a different route with this story and I hope you guys are liking it :). I guess we'll just see what the team does (minus Danny?!) . Perhaps more Steve whump next chapter, the element of surprise is with me rn people and I'm gonna use it! Tell me what you think (or don't I mean watever you guys are cool too!) **

**Quick shoutout to JuNa-001,HonoluluGal, Illeanna, BreeAnne1,luluishere, H50Fan, lanteaddicted, and all of those other fanfic readers who stayed here with this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Til' next time...****  
****~nochenada**


End file.
